


Good Times

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Buckylove, But its for the Lovelies, Corny and Cheese as Fuck, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, drivel, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly Inspired by Good Times (Tommy Lee; I know right?!)</p>
<p>Lame and Cheesy feelgood a la 80s/90s nostalgia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” He looked around with slightly more effort. You sighed; nostalgia was obviously not his strong suit. Or his any suit. “I used to come here all the time when I got upset.”</p>
<p>“Ahh.” He nodded firmly. “I hear most women prefer ice cream in front of a television, but whatever floats your boat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is corny and cheese as fuck. I feel almost embarrassed posting it.
> 
> but screw you. it's cute. you will love it ;)
> 
> BUCKYLOVE. bucky needs more love. bucky is in character. there are no mindfucks (what?!)
> 
> gimme some love if you liked!
> 
> experience may be greatly improved by listening to Tommy Lee's Good Times (i know, but just try it!)

“We’re standing over a freeway.”

 

“Yes, Bucky. Thanks for the observation.”

 

The thought occurs to you that this might not have been the best idea.

 

“Why are we standing over a freeway?”

 

“I said I was taking you somewhere special.”

 

“And we’re standing over a freeway.”

 

“How many times are you going to say it?!”

 

“Until you explain, presumably.”

 

You shook your head; this guy had been in the field too long. And you didn’t mean a cornfield either. “Somewhere special to me, Bucky.”

 

“Oh.” He looked around with slightly more effort. You sighed; nostalgia was obviously not his strong suit. Or his any suit. “I used to come here all the time when I got upset.”

 

“Ahh.” He nodded firmly. “I hear most women prefer ice cream in front of a television, but whatever floats your boat.”

 

“You sound like Thor.”

 

“I’d like to think I’m a little more culturally in tune than Thor.” He was deadpan but you knew he said it to make you laugh.

 

“Well he’s more of an old man than you, that’s for sure.” You nudged him and the corners of his lips twitched. That’s more like it. “Anyway, this is my very own lookout point.”

 

“So you’re into cars.”

 

“Not exactly.” You pressed your palms against the chain links surrounding the overpass. “There’s something about this particular spot that made everything okay when it got too much.”

 

“What got too much?”

 

“Life. School. Family. Everything, I guess.” You peered down at the rush below you; 65 miles an hour was definitely an estimation. An underestimation.

 

“Right.” He didn’t look like he understood, but he was trying at the very least.

 

“I’d look out at everyone else on their way to somewhere unknown with their own secrets and lies-“

 

“Don’t get Loki on me now.” His eyes flickered slightly at his joke. You pushed him lightly before continuing.

 

“And I’d listen to the passing snatches of radio, the occasional horn; sometimes friendly, sometimes pissed off.”

 

“Some things stay the same I guess.” You gave him a sideways grin.

 

“It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Traffic?”

 

You would have pushed him again, but you knew he was kind of serious.

 

“No. Feelings.”

 

“I’m not an actual robot, you realize right?”

 

You bit your lip; you were half-smiling, but he was partially off. He didn’t really know; the scars and the brainwashing- some things have to die in the midst of survival. “You’re not exactly the sentimental type, Bucky.”

 

“I think you need memories to sentiment about, right?” He was a trooper, after all. He could find humor even now; and he knew it made you feel better. He had it in him to be okay again; sooner than anyone else expected, save for maybe his bestie. Soon.

 

You grabbed his metal hand. “You’re working on it, though.”

 

“Yeah.” He tilted his head at you. “So you brought me here to teach me about… feelings?”

 

“Bucky.”

 

“Seriously, you said you were taking me somewhere special; was that why?”

 

“Kind of.” He eyed you curiously. “Not really.” He lifted his brow at you, asking you to continue.

 

“It has all these memories-“

 

“Something I wouldn’t know about.”

 

You pressed on, “but it’s not like I could transfer them to you.”

 

“Debatable.”

 

“And even if I did, you wouldn’t know what it was really like, to be there.”

 

“So…?”

 

“So this is more about me than you.”

 

“That’s a little selfish.” He was smiling but you looked at him earnestly.

 

“I want you to be a part of it now.”

 

“This sounds like something out of those chick flicks you love.”

 

“It’s not.” He gave you a look. “Okay it probably is, but this was my own idea.”

 

“Right.”

 

“A lot of stuff happened here; or at least before I would end up here. Walking or skipping; sometimes running- trying to keep it away.”

 

He didn’t say anything, but you could see something like agreement in him.

 

“I came here after my parents got divorced, after my first kiss-“

 

“Are you trying to make me jealous?”

 

“I- why, is it working?” You changed tact.

 

“I don’t know, remember?” You leaned into him, and you felt something soft against your head. He was running his fingers through your hair.

 

You wanted to melt.

 

“You want me to feel again.”

 

“Its-“

 

“No, I get it. You’re not trying to force me or anything; you’re just trying to associate with me. Events- things like this.”

 

“Well look at you Dr. Phil.”

 

“Hey I actually get that reference.”

 

“He was on when you were-“

 

“Don’t you dare call me old.” You stuck your tongue out at him and he returned the gesture; he was adorable with his serious eyes and his floppy hair against the fifth grade expression.

 

“I’m not trying to fix you Bucky.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

You stiffened slightly until you felt his chuckle vibrate against you through his chest. “I just-“

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you sure? You keep interrupting me; if you’re wrong you’ll never find out.”

 

“You talk too much.”

 

“To make up for the silence.”

 

“Not all silence is bad.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He pressed his hand at the base of your neck slightly to lift your chin to meet his. You held your breath as you looked into his eyes; you wanted to learn to read them; to know what he was feeling. You wanted to know him.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered the last word before kissing you gently against the forehead. You flushed as he traced the edge of his palm lightly against your face.

 

You put an arm around him as he lifted your other hand and held your gaze. “Word of advice, (y/n).”

 

“Hmm?” You were on cloud nine.

 

“If you want to teach someone to feel…”

 

“Uh huh?”

 

“Don’t start with their metal hand.”

 

“Ass.”

 

That was your Bucky for you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> CUTE CUTE YOU'RE BLUSHING I CAN TELL
> 
> this is soooo cliche. but fuck that. it made you smile. I CAN TELL.
> 
> give me a holler if you liked!
> 
> random ramblings:
> 
> bucky is in character. seriously, i love writing him as pervy old man fun-loving bucky, but occasionally i do this. i hope you like it. i think i did a pretty good job considering i haven't watched winter soldier (i know i know, i just need to get the courage up for the angst. see i can write it, but watching it with my own eyes is UGH)
> 
> listen to the song! it seriously takes me back; it's like 1985, The Middle, Absolutely, Bye Bye Bye status. (i tried to cover all the bases there.) Boy meets world meets 10 things i hate about you.  
> thumbs up if you get these. thumbs up if i suck at being relevant.
> 
> quick poll: Nsync or Backstreet boys? 
> 
> GIMME SOME LOVE IF YOU LOVED THIS ;) I KNOW I DID


End file.
